1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-transistor memory cell for large scale integration (LSI) dynamic semiconductor memories comprising a field effect transistor connected to a bit line and having a gate selectable via a selection line and comprising a storage capacitor, whereby a semiconductor body is provided with a first, thin insulating layer at one of its boundary surfaces and with a conductive layer applied to the first, thin insulating layer, whereby the latter, conductive layer represents an electrode of the storage capacitor and is connected to the field effect transistor, whereas that region of the semiconductor body covered by the conductive layer forms the other electrode of the storage capacitor, and whereby the field effect transistor is realized in a semiconductor layer applied as a polycrystalline semiconductor layer and then recrystallized, and to the method of manufacture of such a memory cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A memory cell of the type generally set forth above is known, for example, from the publication IEDM 1982, Technical Digest, pp. 420-423, particularly FIG. 7 and pp. 803-805, particularly FIG. 1. Given is memory cell, the conductive layer is composed of a semiconductor layer which is applied as a polycrystalline semiconductor layer and then recrystallized, whereby both the field effect transistor driveable via a selection line, as well as the first electrode of the storage capacitor connected thereto are formed of two mutually-adjacent subsections of this layer. The region of the semiconductor body covered by this electrode represents a first cooperating electrode of the storage capacitor; whereas a second cooperating electrode is formed by another conductive layer that lies above the first electrode of the storage capacitor and is separated therefrom by a thin insulating layer. The surface requirement of this memory cell, however, is relatively high because of the field effect transistor lying next to the storage capacitor in the lateral direction.